


Dust and Ashes

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “forgotten” challenge.

It lay in one corner of the ruins, sheltered somewhat by a dying tree and a broken wall. Uncared for, unloved, unnoticed. Its edges rough and chipped it would have been hard to tell exactly what it was, even if there had been anyone there to inspect it. The writing was faded, wind and rain having done the most damage. Occasionally creatures seeking food and safety knocked against it, almost but never quite toppling it. To them, it was just one of many obstacles to avoid.

After all, future predators had no interest in the words RIP Stephen James Hart.


End file.
